


Our Little Life Together

by daretoliveforever



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Iori's birthday week!<br/>~<br/>1. Cats<br/>2. Cool<br/>3. Fly Away!<br/>4. Nii-san</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've Got to Be Kitten Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kittens... so cute...  
> this is kinda based of the IwaOi fic I wrote... 
> 
> But Iori and kittens... yeah

Riku walks into the apartment he shares with Iori. It was a normal kind of afternoon. Come home. Greet Iori. Have lunch.

It had become the norm for the two boys ever since IDOLiSH7 became a successful idol group. Iori and Riku lived together, now a few years older. They had agreed that they would make it a rule to always eat meals together.

So Riku was home for lunch, but Iori was missing. Normally Iori would have been home before Riku, making lunch for the two of them. But as Riku walked into their shared apartment, there were no aromas of lunch being prepared and no sounds of any other life within their apartment.

Riku called out to Iori, waiting for a response, but none came.

He kicked his shoes off and padded his way into the apartment.

Living with Iori was something Riku had suggested. Three years after IDOLiSH7’s beginning, Riku had confessed to Iori. He had been so nervous approaching the otherwise normally stoic boy, but his worries were washed away when Iori had accepted his confession.

After that, the two had moved into an apartment close by to the studio and the other group members.

Living with Iori gave Riku a new understanding of his lover. Iori was set in his ways. He had to do things perfectly. Iori didn’t like unnecessary things. Even though they were lovers, Iori still didn’t like showing Riku his embarrassing side.

It was such a routine life style that Riku was hardly ever surprised by the things Iori did. Which is why Riku was surprised to see Iori curled up on the couch in their living room with a small white kitten tucked into the crook of his arm.

Riku knew about Iori’s secret love of cute things. He had asked Iori to get a cat before, but the younger boy had made some offhanded comment about his dislike towards cats and cute things. (Which Riku didn’t believe due to the sparkle in Iori’s eyes when he looked at the picture of the kitten Riku had shown him.)

But here he was with a kitten in his arms, both sleeping silently.

Riku pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture of the two before gently waking Iori from his slumber.

“Iori~” Riku whispered sweetly into Iori’s ear.

Iori shifted in his sleep, his eyes slowing opening, smiling softly when he saw Riku.

“Welcome home.” Iori said quietly, his voice thick with sleep.

“What’s the kitten’s name?” Riku asked.

Iori scrunched his face in confusion before remember the kitten snuggling against him. Once he realized the question, Iori sat up quickly.

“Uh… the kitten… it…abandoned.” Iori stammered out with a blush.

Riku understood vaguely what Iori was saying.

“You found the kitten?” Riku asked

Iori gave a curt nod of the head.

Riku giggled, smiling at how fluster his lover was getting over the tiny kitten.

“Well, we should give this little cutie a name.” Riku stroked the kitten, it purring happily in response. “We’ll need to get some food and supplies too.”

“We’re… keeping her?” Iori asked.

“Do you want to?”

Iori looked down at the kitten, its tiny self purring away as Riku petted it. He smiled.

“We should call her Kou.” Iori said picking up the kitten, stroking its soft white fur.

Riku giggled.


	2. You Always Look Cool to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori tries to hide his "uncool" self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iori's so cool... pfft... kinda :)
> 
> The way I planned out these drabbles for Iori's birthday kinda of all relate to each other... so this is more of a continuation of the first chapter... kind of
> 
> I guess it's more like a who story line... we'll see...

Iori Izumi was a lot of things. He was calm and collected. Talented and smart. He was the epitome of “cool”. From his appearance to his persona, Iori Izumi was cool.

That is, if you’re looking in on the outside.

Riku, on the other hand, saw Iori in a different perspective. He knew the _true_ ins and outs of Iori. He knew that Iori liked sweet treats and cute things. He knew that Iori disliked when people were halfhearted about things and showing people his embarrassing side. Iori was strong, but hide his weaknesses. He tried to act tough, but would lean on Riku and Mitsuki for support.

Iori worked hard to keep his cool persona intact.

However, that was becoming increasingly more difficult now that Iori lived with his lover Riku. Especially now that he was showing his gentle, caring side as he nurtured their new kitten Kou. To Iori, this was a very embarrassing, uncool side to himself.

Whenever Riku walked into the room, Iori would calmly collect himself. That usually meant he would stop playing with Kou, who would normally be chasing around a shoe lace or another one of the numerous cat toys Iori bought for her. (“She should have something to keep herself preoccupied. It’s not like I’m getting these to play with her.” was Iori’s excuse. Riku knew that wasn’t all true.).

Keeping Iori’s cool side in check didn’t always pan out though.

Riku crept through his apartment, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He knew that Iori would be in the living room playing with Kou. He had made it a habit of doing so over the past week since Kou joined their little family.

As Riku strode closer, he could hear the soft pads of Kou’s feet running around the wooden floor.

Peaking around the corner, Riku caught sight of what he considered to be the most adorable sight he’s ever seen.

Iori was on the floor, playing peek-a-boo with the tiny kitten. Riku watched as Iori hide behind the table, popping out suddenly when Kou crept closer to find Iori. Kou would jump in surprise and run half way across the room, only to creep closer once Iori hide again.

The sight was so adorable that Riku couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

Hearing the sudden sound of giggling surprised Iori. He whipped around to see Riku in the door way, his hand covering his mouth as he laughed.

Iori’s cheeks flared a bright red.

“Ah Riku… you surprised me.” Iori mumbled.

Kou ran clumsily over to Riku. He picked her up, petting her soft white fur as she purred loudly.

Riku smiled broadly at Iori “You’re so cute Iori.”

Iori sputtered, turning a deeper hue of crimson. “I-I’m not cute!”

Iori grew silent; turning his head to look away from Riku’s mirthful gaze. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“What is?” Riku asked cocking his head to the side.

He stayed silent.

“Iori?”

Without looking at Riku, Iori muttered “You seeing my uncool side… it’s embarrassing.”

Riku’s eyes widened. Slowly his expression softened. A gentle smile spread across Riku’s cheeks. Striding forward, Riku reached out and grabbed Iori’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Iori looked up, his eyes hesitantly meeting Riku’s.

“You always look cool to me.” Riku whispered gently as he rested his head against Iori’s own “I want you to show me all of yourself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fufufu silly nerds.


	3. Fly Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***SPOILERS! Beware if you haven't finished/read the game stories***
> 
> Iori and Riku begin recording "Fly Away!" for their subgroup. Iori struggles through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Fly Away!

Early on in the beginning days of IDOLiSH7, Iori struggled immensely with being in an idol group and with his own self confidence.

No one really knew about this though.

It started when it was announced that the 7 members would be split into three subgroups.

Tsumugi gathered the boys together and announced the subgroups with the aid of Banri.

“The first subgroup will be Tamaki-kun and Sogo-san.” Tsumugi said cheerfully.

Tamaki and Sogo gave a nod of acknowledgment.

“Nagi-san, Mitsuki-san, and Yamato-san will be a trio!”

“Hooray~” Nagi cheered.

“And finally, Riku-kun and Iori-kun will be the final subgroup.”

Iori nodded his head. Working with Riku would be interesting, Iori thought. Riku was the center of IDOLiSH7 so being a part of a subgroup with him would prove to be a challenge in and of itself. Iori didn’t really know what to expect to be honest. Over the past few weeks, Iori watched as Riku strived to make IDOLiSH7 a success all while dealing with health complications. He admired Riku, but at the same time, that strive for success scared Iori.

He would never consider showing this side of himself to anyone, this hesitant, quiet, scared side to him. Iori was afraid of what came with being an idol. Iori had decided to join his brother Mitsuki in becoming an idol, but he did so for his brother, not so much for himself. Once he was in, what came with the job of being and idol was unexpected and a lot more frightening than Iori expected.

That didn’t stop him from doing whatever he could to help IDOLiSH7. He aided Tsumugi in planning IDOLiSH7s schedule and events. He came to practice every day and performed the best he could. He supported the other members and helped boost Mitsuki’s own self doubts.

However, he was still hiding his own worries. To Iori, he didn’t feel like he was enough. Compared to the other members in IDOLiSH7, Iori didn’t really have a desire to be an idol. He _liked_ singing and dancing, but he was never fond of being in the public eye. He worried about showing people his embarrassing side that he worked so hard to conceal. He liked the _idea_ of being an idol, but everything that came along with it? Maybe not.

In terms of singing, Iori believed that the others were better.

Especially Riku.

Everyone respected Iori for his own talents, but Iori was blind to that. His thoughts were clouded with fears of failing.

So being in a subgroup with Riku terrified him.

But he would take this opportunity and give it his all.

~

“And so we want you to give it your all when you sing.” Said the man recording Iori and Riku’s first song called _Fly Away!_.

“Understood.” Iori replied as he slipped his headphones over his ears. The upbeat sounds of the music began filtering into his ears. He looked down at the music sheet before him. Iori opened his mouth and began to sing.

The intro to the song was a duet with Riku. Both their voice melded perfectly together, then came Riku’s solo.

Riku’s melodious voice rang through Iori’s headphones.

As always, Iori thought, his voice is perfect.

Iori’s solo approached. He readied himself and as soon as Riku’s part ended, Iori began.

He sang his part and he gave it his all.

Or so he thought. Midway through his second solo, the music cut off.

“Ehh, Izumi-kun… you need to put more passion into it. You sound bored.” The man behind the glass window said.

Iori flushed under the criticism.

“I understand.” Iori said. He could see Riku’s concerned stare out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t make any move to reassure his partner that he was fine. He knew if he did it would be a lie.

Even though it was a small suggestion, Iori still felt embarrassed that he wasn’t singing well when Riku’s voice was perfect throughout.

The music began again. Iori sang with what he felt was “more passion”, but the music was stopped again.

Again and again Iori was asked to sing his part over and over. He was getting increasingly more frustrated to the point where it was heard in his singing voice.

“Alright let’s take a break. Go get lunch and we’ll try again in a little bit.” The producer sighed.

Iori just stood staring down at the sheet music. He was embarrassed and frustrated. His hands began to shake as he watched the producer and sound recorder leave the room.

“Iori…” Riku’s voice broke through the stream of thoughts running around in Iori’s head. “Let’s go get some lunch. I’m sure with a break you’ll get it.”

Riku was looking over at Iori with worry clear across his face. He had been on the other side of Iori’s anger, but this was something entirely new to him. He had never seen Iori so… frustrated at himself.

“Go without me. I’m not hungry.” Iori muttered through clenched teeth.

Iori walked out of the sound booth after removing his headphones. Riku exited behind him, silently watching the younger boy.

Heading through the halls of the studio, Iori made his way to IDOLiSH7’s dressing room. He knew that no one would be occupying the room as the other members had their own duties to fulfill elsewhere.  

He slumped down onto one of the couches. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Iori placed his head on his knees.

And he screamed.

Tears burned their way out of Iori’s eyes as he screamed into the empty room.

His voice rang out so loud he didn’t hear the door creak open.

Quieting his voice, Iori hiccupped through the tears. He felt so inadequate that he didn’t know what to do. How could he compare to Riku? How can he make this idol group a success for Mitsuki? How can he be an idol when he can’t even sing a song correctly?

“Iori?”

Iori jumped in surprise of the quiet voice addressing him. He lifted his head and looked over at Riku’s concerned expression directed at him.

“Nanase-san, what are you doing here?” Iori asked as he began rubbing at his eyes. He knew there would be no hiding the bright red of his eyes or the swell of his cheeks.

“I… came to bring you some food. Are you okay?” Riku asked walking over to Iori. He set the snacks onto the table before sitting down beside Iori.

Iori turned away from Riku mumbling “I’m fine.”

“You’re not though.”

Iori turned around quickly to face Riku. His face was red and puffy. What threw Riku off was the look of anger pinching Iori’s expression.

“I said I’m fine! Everyone can’t be as happy and perfect as you, Nanase-san!”

Riku sat back in shock, his eyes wide as Iori glowered down at him.

“What do you mean by that?” Riku asked wearily.

Iori stood up, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“I’m not like you. I can’t sing like you and I can’t dance like you. You’re here to be a big time idol, but I can’t see that for myself. I’m nothing compared to you. I’m not talented. I can’t be the idol everyone wants me to be!” Iori paced around the room, the tears falling again as he raged to Riku.

“But that’s what makes you Iori.” Riku stated.

Iori stopped pacing and turned to face Riku.

Riku sat looking up at Iori. The look in Riku’s eyes threw Iori off. It was strength and admiration all in one, and all of it directed at Iori.

“What?” Iori questioned.

“You’re you Iori.” Riku said, standing up and walking over to Iori “You _are_ talented and you _can_ do whatever you want. I don’t know why you choose to become an idol. I don’t know a lot about you Iori. But what I do know is you work harder than anyone I know. You amaze me Iori.”

Iori looked down, sniffling behind his tears.

“You’re too naïve Nanase-san.”

Riku laughed.

“Maybe so, but I know what I see and what I see is an amazingly talented, strong person who can be anything that they want to be. If you want to be an idol, I know you’ll be amazing at it.”

“You’re too kind to me.” Iori gave Riku a watery smile.

“You just don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“Yeah… maybe so.”

“Iori, you’ll get your solo right. I know you’ll go in there and get it right off the bat.”

“Thank you Nanase-san.” Iori thanked with a smile. He felt better talking to Riku about his worries. He still felt self conscious, but Riku had a way of speaking that made Iori feel that everything would be alright.

“You can always depend on me Iori. I’ll always be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know man... i had a not great day and took it out on Iori... oops.


	4. Sweetly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Nii-san
> 
> Iori and Mitsuki look after their family's bakery for the day.

The shrill tone of a ringing cell phone cut through the rehearsal studio.

“Sorry that’s mine. I must have forgotten to turn the sound off.” Iori said as he jogged over to his bag. Pulling out his phone, he saw an incoming call from his mother. Normally she knew he was in rehearsals so she wouldn’t call.

Worry trickled into Iori’s mind as he answered the phone.

“Hello, mother? Is everything alright?” Iori asked

“Ah Iori sorry for calling you right now, but I have a favor to ask of you and Mitsuki.” Iori’s mother’s voice said sweetly through the phone.

“Nii-san and I?”

Mitsuki having heard himself being addressed through the phone, wandered over to Iori.

“Yes, you see Papa and I are going on a trip tomorrow and we don’t have anyone to look after the bakery and we were wondering if you two were free.” She asked

“Um hold on let me ask.”

Iori looked up at his brother who was peering down at him.

“Are you busy tomorrow? Mother wants us to look after the shop.” Iori relayed the message to Mitsuki.

“Sure I’m free, I’ll do it.” Mitsuki said enthusiastically. Before Mitsuki was given the opportunity to be in an idol group, he worked hard in their family’s bakery. He had a passion for baking and was good at it too.

“Okay. Mother, we can do it. We’ll be there tomorrow morning… Yes… have a good trip.”

-

Iori woke up early the next morning. He dressed and prepared for the day before knocking on Mitsuki’s door.

“Nii-san, are you ready?” Iori asked loud enough for Mitsuki to hear, but quiet enough to not wake up everyone else in the apartment at such an early hour.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a sleep rumbled Mitsuki. He was dressed for the day, but looked like he would pass out at any moment.

Iori chuckled. Mitsuki had never been much of a morning person.

“Let’s go.” Mitsuki said sleepily stiffening a yawn.

Heading out of the apartment, Mitsuki and Iori made their way to the train station. It was such an early hour that few people wandered around the normally busy streets. The train itself was practically deserted par from a few tired looking business men.

A measly 25 minutes later, the brothers were exiting the train and headed off in the direction of their childhood home to care for the bakery that they always adored.

Thankfully by the time they arrived, their parents had already prepared the baked goods for the day before leaving for their trip. Mitsuki made a bee line straight for the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup to help wake himself up for the day.

Iori set off in the daily preparations. Set out the pastries and sweets. Make sure the floors and surfaces were cleaned. Change the sign in the window to reflect that they are opened. He placed the chalkboard sign just outside the door signifying their daily special.

Mitsuki was hunched over a table, sleepily nursing his coffee while eating a croissant.

“Nii-san, you could help get the shop ready you know.” Iori chastised.

“Yeah yeah I will.” Mitsuki mumbled. Finishing his breakfast, Mitsuki began preparations of his own. Over the past few years, Mitsuki had become skilled at making various baked goods. It was Mitsuki’s request that he would be allowed to make the fresh goods while their parents were away.

Mitsuki tied an apron around his waist and began baking. He hummed and sang along to the radio as he baked. Iori watched in awe at the speed and precision of Mitsuki’s baking.

It was Iori’s job to serve the customers. A job he was never terrible fond of doing. But months of being an idol and being obligated to greet fans had helped him overcome his resistance towards customer service.

As the day went on, customers came and went. There were some customers who Iori had known since childhood, regulars that often came in weekly. Seeing Iori and Mitsuki hard at work, many of the regulars pointed out how grown the two brothers had become. Some were new faces. All happily ordered their sweets or baked goods. Iori smiled and thanked them all.

Nearing the end of the day, a familiar face passed through the door.

“Ah my if it isn’t Iori-kun!”

“Grandma Okumura!” Iori greeted happily.

“Ehh? Grandma?” Iori heard Mitsuki say from in the kitchen.

Grandma Okumura was a friendly neighborhood grandmother that Iori and Mitsuki had seen throughout their childhood. She lived down the road and often stopped by to buy her grandchildren sweets.

“Mitsuki-kun, you’ve grown so much! I haven’t seen you boys in so long.” The sweet grandmother reminisced when Mitsuki came out from the kitchen.

“Yes that’s because Iori and I became idols!” Mitsuki proclaimed proudly. Grandma Okumura had always encouraged Mitsuki in fulfilling his dreams. She was always a happy sight for the brothers, and she always encouraged them to work hard at their dreams.

“You mother told me. I’m proud of you two boys.” She smiled widely at them. “Ah which reminds me, I gave your mother gifts for the both of you a few days ago. I hope you enjoy them.”

“I’m sure we will. What would you like?” Iori asked politely.

The bothers helped Grandma Okumura pick out some sweets and then saw her off for the evening. A few more hours passed and Iori and Mitsuki began closing down the store.

After cleaning up the store and putting away the sweets, Mitsuki and Iori slumped down on the couch inside their living room. Iori looked around and remembered all the evenings he and his family spent in this room, laughing and talking. It wasn’t often that he was able to relax and visit his family due to his hectic schedule.

“Ah!” Mitsuki exclaimed. He stood and walked across the room to where lay a package tied neatly with a bow. The familiar packaging that Grandma Okumura always gave the Izumi brothers.

“Oh yeah she gave us a gift, what is it?” Iori asked without getting up to look for himself.

Mitsuki opened the package and peered inside. And he started giggling.

“Iori… you’re going to love this!” Mitsuki said.

Turning around, Mitsuki presented the gift to Iori. Iori took in the sight of the gift, his eyes widening in excitement.

Mitsuki began laughing at the sparkles in his younger brother’s eyes as he showed Iori the white hoodie with rabbit ears on the hood and fluffy tail attached to the back.

Iori made it known to everyone that he didn’t like “cute things” but in reality, Iori was found of cute tiny things, particularly rabbits and cats. It was a secret that only a few people knew about.

Trying to suppress his smile (and failing), Iori stood up and took the hoodie from Mitsuki.

“I’m starving!” Mitsuki exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen to prepare food for the two of them.

When Mitsuki walked back out into the living room to tell Iori that food was ready, he had to suppress his laughter.

Iori was curled up on the couch, sleeping while snuggling into his new hoodie.

Mitsuki snapped a picture of his adorable brother. He knew Iori would probably be mad at him, but he attached the photo into a message and sent off a text to the other IDOLiSH7 members with the caption.

“Isn’t he adorable?”

-

Iori wasn’t happy with the picture… but still wore the hoodie anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the next two days of the HappyBdayIori2016 will be slightly delayed. I have work on Friday and Saturday :( and so the Tsundere and fav card prompt will be late... maybe.. hopefully not... but probably
> 
> (i hate work so much)


End file.
